The Shadowed One
by Kasemei-chan
Summary: Just as there is a prophecy for the Chosen one, there was now a prophecy for the Shadowed One. If not stopped, this girl would have the ability to revert the current world back to the Dark days when Voldermort reigned. Warning: Alternate Universe. OCXDrac


The Shadowed One

Written by: Kasemei-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. What I own is the plot and my original characters. Therefore, no suing!

Alternate Universe Warning: This story is written with the assumption that the sixth book was not written. You have been warned. Let's move to the story.

Beware, that though there is the Chosen one to defeat the Dark Lord, there will be a child born on the same day with the power to destroy the ones who oppose him. She will have powers unknown, like the Dark Lord's limitless power, and unless stopped, she will destroy all our hope for a bright future. If not stopped, she will pave the way for the Dark Lord, throwing us into the chaos of his reign once again. The Shadowed One must be stopped or else all will be lost.

The prophecy was locked away under tight guardianship in the Department of Mysteries; but unbeknownst to most of the ministry, one follower of the Dark Lord heard the prophecy. Rookwood, hearing of a new prophecy, couldn't help but poke around and try to find out what the prophecy read. When he heard it, he was astounded and immediately disappeared to the Dark Lord, appearing in front of Voldermort bowed on one knee.

"What is it Rookwood?" He asked, very bored with the current situation. He sat twirling his wand with his fingers.

"My lord, I just heard the prophecy that will eliminate the Potter problem and Dumbledore at the same time!" Rookwood announced excitedly, hardly able to contain his glee. Voldermort shrugged.

"The Potters do not concern me much, they shall be easy to eliminate. Dumbledore however, is a much bigger concern. Who will the child be?" Rookwood whispered the prophecy into the Dark Lord's ear and he smirked. "Well…we know the general date of when the Chosen One shall be born, and only one of us has a pregnant wife. How very convenient that the due dates will match." Voldermort and Rookwood looked at each other, saying a surname simultaneously.

"The Cole's." Thus, the Dark Lord immediately grabbed Rookwood by the arm, throwing the sleeve up and after grabbing his forgotten wand from the floor, placed the point against the Dark Mark, ignoring the cry of pain that emitted from Rookwood's throat. Immediately, cloaked figures assembled in the room, all bowed in front of Voldermort. He looked them all over, then barked out.

"Alexander and Dianna Cole, step forward." His voice allowed no space for dispute.

"Yes my Lord." The pair stepped forward, not knowing what was going on.

"Dianna, your child is due in July correct?"

"Yes my Lord." The Dark Lord's lips curled up into a smile.

"Good. Rookwood, recite the prophecy." AS he obeyed and recited, the Dark Lord contemplated what steps he would take with this new information. He made his final decision just as Rookwood finished telling the prophecy. "You've heard what he's said. What's the child's name going to be Alexander?" Voldermort looked to the man and wife.

"Her name will be Calleigh." The Dark Lord Laughed.

"Alright. Well. Calleigh shall learn our ways from birth. She shall be marked immediately after birth. We shall teach her our ways. I shall be her teacher. I will link her to me, and she will be able to constantly know my state of mind. Give her to me after birth, because her training must be started immediately. She must not have contact with any other people outside of those in this circle. Is this understood?" The parents nodded. "Then this meeting is adjourned." Everyone disappeared and Voldermort smiled evilly. "This will be perfect. Everything will fall into place." He gave a wicked laugh, the sound ringing throughout the entire room.

A few months later, both the Potters and the Coles had their children on the same day, just like the prophecy predicted. The Coles brought Calleigh to Voldermort, who had come up with a plan for the girl as well. Instead of only marking her, he also merged something into her, unknown to the parents. Her Dark Mark shown brightly and varied slightly than the rest of the Dark Marks. As the child's crying was taken care of by Dianna, Voldermort took off for the Potter house. What happened there was unprecedented. Voldermort fell, and Harry Potter survived. The child screamed in pain as Voldermort was sent near death with the reflection of Avada Kevadra, and the Death Eaters disappeared into hiding while the world celebrated the vanquish of the Dark Lord.


End file.
